Dee and Dennis play a game
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Dee and Dennis like to play a game when nobody is around. Incest.


Disclaimer: if the TVshow would be mine I can assure you this would be canon.

Before you read this be aware that there is manipulation and dubious consent. If you don't like it please don't read it.

So, English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

 **Dee and Dennis play a game**

Dee and Dennis play a game when they are alone and know nobody is going to interrupt what they're doing. The game has rules; one of them is that no other person, not even the gang, can discover the game; other rule is that they have to respect the turns; and the most important: the other person has to suffer when it's not their turn. The pain and humiliation is an important part of the game.

Dennis uses the implication on his sister. Dennis doesn't need a boat to make Dee feels vulnerable and weak when he speaks. He likes to point out they are alone and there is no one to save her if she says no and anyway; who is going to believe her? And the gang will ignore her. He's subtle about that but Dee understands and she plays along even if it hurts. Dennis never makes the experience enjoyable but that's how the game is. Dennis is rough and threatens Dee between hard kisses. The menace is clear; it will be more painful if she tries to fight. Dee always fights back a little bit but never says no. Dennis loves that. She provides him the excuse to show her his power. Dee is stronger physically than him hence Dennis has to be creative; thus there is violence when he immobilises his sister and inflicts her some pain but not too much. Another one of the rules is no visible marks; there mustn't be any evidence the next day.

Dee uses the insinuation. Dee is more direct than her brother. She goes to Dennis when he's resting on the sofa with a drink so she can taste the alcohol in his lips. She sits astride over Dennis' legs and kisses him in a way it's uncomfortable. She knows how to do it. Of course Dennis wants her to stop and that's the moment when she whispers about what people would think about what is happening between them. She makes comments about the way the police would react if she cries while explaining how awful her own brother's fingers felt inside her before... She never finishes the sentence but he understands and he plays along too. Dee is surprisingly good with words and she knows it. There is no violence with her and Dennis can move freely but Dee has requests that Dennis has to satisfy. Dee's requirements are weird and awful, and what is worse is the unpleasant voice she uses to make her demands.

They always feel sick and dirty in a way they have to spend hours in the shower cleaning themselves. It's an abominable game but it gives them the possibility of being victims as well as tormentors. They can plot their revenge and suffer the expectation of their sibling's retribution. Dee and Dennis can be their worst version without feeling ashamed or judged. Dee can be as manipulative as she wants. And Dennis can be as twisted as he pleases.

They don't know how it started or even who, though they're pretty sure the first time both of them were drunk and desperate. They just know they play the game and they don't want to stop it. They enjoy every minute of it even though most of the time it's creepy and disgraceful and dark and disgusting and painful...

However Dee and Dennis love playing the game.

 **Dee says it back**

Dennis is hurt. He's not trying to hide the fact. Everybody at the pub can feel his anger when they're next to him. Dennis doesn't intend to punish all the gang after what happened but he can help that. He's furious and can't control his anger, doesn't want to... It feels good. And has its advantages; nobody is bothering him with their stupid ideas thus for the first time in their miserable life they're working.

All in all it's not enough.

Dennis is still hurt.

Dennis doesn't show his emotions normally. He always tries to avoid any situation that can lead him to talk or show his feelings hence he expects that when he's open about them people will respond him the proper way. And Dee didn't do it. She just looked at him with cold eyes and said 'whatever...' like it wasn't a big deal which made him go crazy and that is something he can't forget.

He deserves better.

Dee's reaction is not normal. She should have been surprised, grateful even. He never said those kinds of things to anyone. He's never been open about those feelings. Dee should have said it back with tears in her eyes; not that fucked whatever.

That's why he's so fucking furious because he deserves better and if Dee doesn't give him what he wants he will get it no matter the cost. Dee will say "I love you Dennis" no matter the fucking cost.

It's not going to be easy and Dennis is aware of that. He will have to invest sometime but he will get what he deserves from his sister.

Dennis is cold with Dee. The gang know he's angry but after days of uncertainty they know Dennis is mad at Dee. He never speaks to her, no directly, he just gives orders and it's Frank, or Charlie, or Mac's job to tell her what she has to do. Dee's clever so she doesn't go after Dennis to face him in order to discover the problem. Consequently she waits.

Both of them know how the manipulation works and patience is important. However in this case Dennis is sure who's going to win this time because the gang is with him. Of course they don't know what the problem is; they're not sure who's right hence they will tag along with Dennis as they always do. And Frank will do nothing unless he can get something in return which in this situation there is none.

So Dennis waits. He can see the exasperation in Dee's eyes growing day after day. After a week everybody is giving her the silent treatment. It's perfect. Dee is strong but this is too much for her. She needs some kind of approval from time to time.

His beloved sister loses her temper two weeks later in front of Dennis when they're alone closing the pub after a busy night. She's sick of the situation.

"What's your fucking problem?" she shouts desperate to Dennis' pleasure. She looks divine in the middle of the pub with her messy hair and wreck make-up. She's a bit drunk after so many beers (each one after an uncomfortable situation that night with the gang). "What have I done so wrong?"

To tell her the problem would have been too easy, too nice thus he remains quiet with dark delight. He loves her even more when she looks desperate just like in that moment. The fact she's drunk is a plus for him.

"You've been mean to me for no fucking reason! You fucking bastard!"

"Am I?" he replies with a sharp smile.

"Fuck you Dennis! You know it's true".

"You deserve this"

"Oh...! Why?" she tries to go to him. "I can't find a fucking reason for this stupid behaviour of yours... I've done nothing to you... I've said nothing to you!"

The words are perfect and Dennis can use them against her because that's the problem. That's the fucking problem between them: the words she didn't use.

"That's the damn problem Dee!" His sister looks completely lost and hurt by that. She doesn't understand yet. "Whatever..."

And after that word she understands. Dennis can see the exact moment she understand what the problem is. Dee tries to hit him but fails miserably and falls to the ground because of all the alcohol she had that night. She ends looking even more wretched.

"You..." she starts with a poisonous voice "stupid selfish bastard son of a bitch...! Just because I said whatever? You're sick Dennis!"

"Am I sick? You're the cold hearted bitch."

"Don't play the victim here Dennis."

"I am the victim here." He is and she will understand why. Dennis just wants to hear some simple words from her. He is the good brother, the one who's looking for love. The one who didn't get the love he deserves from his sister. He is the victim; she's just learning a lesson. "I said I love you and you... you just... Whatever." He's outraged like her. He was being honest with her and he deserved something so much better than that cold whatever. And Dee must know that. And Dee is going to say those words back to him because that's what he deserves. Dennis loves his sister and she must feel the same because he's the best part of her fucking sad life.

"God damnit!" Dee shouts again trying to understand what is happening in her brother's mind. "All this because I hurt you feelings?" she's mocking at him. Dee maybe is drunk and hurt but she's mocking at his brother. She wants to hurt him after everything he's done.

Dennis tries to ignore her in spite of her really annoying voice. He can't think. For some minutes none of them is able to say something coherent.

"Stop it Dee" exploits Dennis. "I don't ask for much". He's really not. "Just say it back."

"Why?" asks Dee after some seconds. She doesn't trust her brother. His request is simple and apparently innocuous thus Dee can't trust him.

"I just want to hear you say those words." To show his good intentions Dennis goes to her and sits next to his sister with a nice smile. He let her rest her head over his shoulder even. However Dee doesn't pronounce the words.

"I don't trust you." She says before trying to stand up but Dennis stops her by grabbing her wrist.

"Say the fucking words Dee."

She doesn't.

Dennis pushes her against the ground and sits in top of her in order to immobilize her. Dee can feel Dennis' breath against her lips. He's hurting her. He's squeezing her wrists but Dee doesn't make any sound.

"Come on!" Dennis urges her. "I love you." He sounds slightly desperate and Dee thinks for one second she could tell the words.

"You only love yourself." She doesn't say what he wants but that's a progress; Dennis can work with that.

"You know that's not true."

"Prove it. Let me go. Let the things go back to normal between us."

Dennis loves her. He really does but he can't let her go. He doesn't love in a healthy way. Dennis takes what he loves; doesn't ask for permission. Never has and never will have. He loves Dee the same way he loves everything else. His sister is his most cherished possession and what makes her special is the fact he can't live without her. Of course nobody needs to know that, not even Dee.

"I can't do that." Dennis replies with a soft whisper. "Things will never be as they used to be." She needs to know that. Dee needs to know everything has changed now. "Tell me sister. Tell me you love me. There's nobody here." Dennis brings his lips closer to her ear. "This can be our dirty secret see."

Dee looks at Dennis after that completely lost. Dennis loves his sister looking completely lost, confused and a bit drunk. He feels the urge to make her his. He wants to posses his sister. Dee is his and she must know it but not before she says what she has to say.

"Come on sis... Don't be ashamed. I won't tell anyone. I won't use this against you. This is for us. Just for us." They are alone. The rest of the gang is at home wasting his lives on alcohol and who knows what else. This is their moment. "I'm your brother... You know you love me. Be nice Dee." And that's the moment she looks at him with bright eyes.

"Whatever Dennis..." she starts just to bother him. "I love you."

"Do you?"

"Of course I love you! You idiot..." she is going to add something but Dennis doesn't let her finish. It's their moment. Dennis captures her lips in a hungry kiss. It's time to take what belong to him.

He kisses her with hunger. He wanted that so bad... Dee moves under him; maybe she doesn't want what is happening in that moment but Dennis doesn't care. He licks her lips before pushing his tongue inside her mouth. She tastes like alcohol. Sweet Dee is as sweet as rum and Dennis loves that.

He has to break the kiss eventually. And for one moment he thinks she is going to hit him... but she doesn't. She is paralyzed and what Dee is trying to do is to calm her breath but she's failing.

"You know you want this". She must to want this. She doesn't say no which is like to say yes for Dennis. She wants this; how could she not? He's the best part of her life. Dennis' everything she has; hence she must to want this. "Don't deny it."

She doesn't. Of course she doesn't. Dee doesn't say anything, doesn't move when he kisses her again. She doesn't push him away when one of his hands is going under her blue shirt. She lets him touch her skin. Dee lets him undress her in silence. And Dennis enjoys every second of it.

It's perfect.

Dee is perfect; so fucking perfect... which is logical since she's his twin sister. He can see her bones; he licks them and enjoys the feeling of his tongue against her skin. Dee never tries to stop him however she never encourages him to go on. And that drives him crazy.

Everything is wrong in that moment. She's his sister, she's drunk, she hasn't consent any of this... oh... Dennis knows how wrong everything is but... oh God... How can he stop? He wants this. Dennis needs this; to posses his sister, to make her his in this exquisite way. And it's perverse and twisted but who cares?

He looks at her blue eyes. Her pupils are dilated because of the alcohol and pleasure. Dennis knows about that. Dee never looks away. Her eyes are devouring his. She wants this.

She gasps the moment he penetrates her. Her moans echo in his mind. Her make-up is a disaster, her lips are dry and her hair is like a nest... It's so wrong to be inside her making his sister look like that but at the same time all this feels right. There is something so humiliating in the situation, so dark... It's depraved and Dennis loves that.

Dennis cums inside her and she doesn't reply. He stands up and puts his jeans back while looking for his shirt.

Dennis kisses her goodbye.

"I love you Dee."

She looks at him for some seconds. She's half naked and seems so vulnerable.

"Don't do this difficult."

"Whatever..." Dennis wants to fuck her again till she says the right words but then she adds something else. "I love you Dennis." And after that he can go.

When Dee hears the door closed she smiles. It's good to know how easy can be to manipulate Dennis sometimes she thinks before getting ready to go home too. She just needs to say one word to make him do what she desires.

 **Dee doesn't go after him**


End file.
